


Always think about you

by Ashalee_W



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, insecure hyunjin, slightly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalee_W/pseuds/Ashalee_W
Summary: Seungmin seemed distant, Hyunjin is unhappy.





	Always think about you

**Author's Note:**

> will edit any mistakes later

Hyunjin waited for Seungmin by the bus stop, the place where they always promised to meet almost every day whenever Hyunjin’s dance class ended, exactly 8.10 PM and they would walk back home together. The dusk sky parading away, welcoming the summer night sky and the chill wind brought from the beach nearby the town.

Hyunjin pocketed his hands into his training pants pocket, eyes focused on the ground, feet lazily digging into the dirt. He un-pocketed his hand, opening his phone to check the time. 8.07 PM. Seungmin would arrive in three more minutes. He chuckled at the lock screen, a picture of Seungmin smiling widely while Hyunjin hugged his shoulders from behind, chin on the younger’s shoulder. The younger was so happy that day, they went to the beach and took a lot of pictures and had a picnic of their own homemade sandwiches. It was a simple day spent together, but they smiled and laughed a lot that day. _That happened almost a year ago_, Hyunjin realized.

He frowned. These days, Seungmin seemed distant. The younger seemed to talk less and less by the day. Instead, he just listened to whatever Hyunjin rambled all the time, responding with ‘hmm’ or ‘oh’ and some nods and shook of the head. He would just watch Hyunjin as he talked, on and on. Whenever Hyunjin asked if there was something wrong, the younger would just answer with ‘Wrong? Nothing’s wrong, Jinnie’ or ‘I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong’. Hyunjin felt somehow guilty, _perhaps I talk too much_, but Hyunjin never confront Seungmin about it because he knew the latter would deny it.

Hyunjin really wanted to know what’s on the other’s mind, everything about the younger. They’ve been together for almost three years already but Hyunjin still hadn’t succeed in breaking open Seungmin’s shell that he assumed was there. The younger’s poker face was hard to read, he was very independent and rarely let Hyunjin help if he felt he could do it alone.

Seungmin rarely shows his emotions, he only show it to the ones he trusted for life. Hyunjin felt happy when the younger said he was a part of it. He was there when Seungmin cried when his sibling got married, he was there when Seungmin broke down due to his day didn’t go well with broken down laptop and wet shirt with coffee stain on it. The younger stayed over at Hyunjin’s, burrowed himself in Hyunjin’s shoulder, crying softly as Hyunjin played with his hair gently while watching the movie How to train your dragon. Hyunjin felt happy and proud to be there for his lover. He wished he could do more but only if the younger let him.

“Hyunjinnie?” Hyunjin jumped at the sudden voice, completely pulled out of his thoughts. He looked to the side, glaring at the younger who was laughing at his reactions. “Ah Kim Seungmin,” Hyunjin whined, “my heart almost jumped out and I almost dropped my phone!”

“Well, you didn’t notice me walking here. Usually you would wave at me or even shouted my name but you were staring at your phone.” Hyunjin just sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket, pulling down his beanie. “Let’s get going, I’m cold.” He pulled Seungmin’s arm, locking it together as he pulled the younger to walk together.

“Is your phone having problems? I can take a look for you.”

Hyunjin turned to the other, booping his nose, “My phone’s fine, you cute nerd. Don’t worry your cute head about it.”

The younger stared at him, unsatisfied with the answer. “Just … having some thoughts.” Seungmin just nodded to that and they continue their walk in silent.

“Hyunjin-ah,” Seungmin pulled his arm as they came to a sudden halt.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin looked at him in worry and confusion.

“No, you tell me, what’s wrong?”

“Tell you what? Nothing is wrong.”

“Hwang Hyunjin.” Seungmin sound a bit stern.

“What? I don’t get it! What is it you’re trying to say?”

“Something is bothering you. You’ve never been this quiet.”

Of course, Seungmin knew him like the back of his hand. Hyunjin sighed, “Do we have to talk here? C’mon, my house is not that far now.” He tugged the younger’s hand, but the other resisted.

“No, you will change the topic once we got inside.” “Seung-” “Or you would just ignore me until I drop it.”

Hyunjin let out a deep breath, letting the younger’s hand go. The younger just waited patiently for him to speak up.

“I … how am I gonna say this?” Hyunjin pulled off his beanie, revealing his messy dark hair. “I-I think you’ve changed.”

“What?!"

“I think you’ve changed, you’re being distant these days. You talk less when you’re with me, even when we were on the phone. You don’t even reply my messages some time, which I get it, really. You’re busy with your classes and stuff. I tried to understand that you’re busy, your education is important. I looked for times when you’re not busy, pushed my schedule away for you so that we could still go on dates and spend time together. But you always said you need to do something, you need to study or group discussions or whatever it is. Our dates got cut, we only meet when we walked home together like today. You never came over since – I don’t know, months ago? You would always say you need to finish your work. Even when I came over, you were busy with your laptop or camera that you don’t even spare a glance at me. I know I sound so selfish right now, but I need you. I just want a bit of your time with me. I’m grateful that we could walk home together even if it’s not each day of the week but you would just leave when we reach my doorstep, not even a kiss or a hug.” Hyunjin didn’t even noticed since when he was crying.

“Hyunjinnie –”

“When was the last time we even kiss? I’m sorry for being selfish but I want to be with my boyfriend, being able to love and kiss him. That’s all I want, just a bit of your time to express how much I love you. It doesn’t have to be every day.” Hyunjin was already a sobbing mess.

Seungmin slowly stepped closer, hands gently pry away Hyunjin’s own from his face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin gripped his hands tighter, locking their fingers. “I’m sorry if you think I’ve change. I promise you, I’m still me. I still love you, even more each day. I’m sorry you have to push away other things for me, I’m grateful for everything you did for me. When you came over and made me eat just like how I did with you before and fell asleep on the couch waiting for me, I felt so guilty. I’m a very bad boyfriend.”

“No, you’re not!”

“I’m still bad for not spending my time with you, pushing you away. I’m sorry for making you went through this. I promised myself to fix this once my project was done, really. I was planning to take you on many dates, even a short getaway if you want to. I was thinking of you throughout the project, wanting it to be done early so that I could spend more time with you. I’m sorry I made you thought I’ve changed. I’m sorry I’m such an incompetent lover for you. I’ll do my best to make it up, I promise.” Seungmin wiped the tears from his lover’s cheek.

“Don’t call yourself that, you idiot.” Hyunjin pulled him into his arms, tightly hugging his frame.

“You’re not selfish for wanting my attention. Never. It’s because I didn’t spend enough time with you, ignoring you these days. About the talking less, that’s how I acted around you because you gave me comfort. I’m comfortable with you, just listening to you make me feel content. I’m sorry, from now on I’ll do my best to be better.” Seungmin patted the other’s back.

“It’s okay, I forgive you. I don’t want you to change anything. You’re perfect as you are. As long as you make it up to me like you had promised once the project is done, everything will be fine.” Hyunjin pulled away to wipe his own tears.

Seungmin smiled widely, “Well, I have a good news for you. I submitted the project today, means I’m all yours now.”

Hyunjin squealed, hugging the younger tightly again, even turning around in the middle of the sidewalk. “You better fulfill your promise. I’m not going to let you go now.” Hyunjin nuzzled to his neck, Seungmin just giggled. “Okay, prince.”

Hyunjin suddenly pulled away, a smirk on his face. Seungmin somehow feel uneasy with that. “Have you eaten?”

“I’ve already had kimbap before, but now I’m hungry again.”

“Wanna eat some ramen before you go?” Hyunjin said, eyebrows wiggling.

“What?! Hwang Hyunjin!” Hyunjin laughed, having fun teasing the younger as he blushed. He pulled Seungmin closer, “On a serious note, stay please. I miss you.”

“Of course, I was planning to do that, even if you didn’t ask me.”

They both laughed again, Hyunjin starting to walk towards his home with a wide smile that he couldn’t hide, tugging the younger along. “Stop that, you look creepy.”

When they arrived at Hyunjin’s door, Seungmin waited for Hyunjin to unlock it.

“Hyunjinnie,”

“Hmm?”

Seungmin took him by surprise, holding his face and turned towards him. “What, baby?”

“About the kisses,” the younger pulled him close, their lips touched, Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered close but the moment was too short when the younger pulled away. Hyunjin left flustered as the younger laughed at his face.

“C’mon, let’s get in.” Seungmin pushed him to the side, walking into the already opened door, leaving Hyunjin to process what had happen.

“Kim Seungmin, you just unleashed a very dangerous cuddle monster now! Be prepared!” Hyunjin went in and lock the door before chasing the younger down the hall.

Hyunjin grabbed him from behind, putting their bags away before lifting his lover to the sofa and started kissing him all over, making sure to release his craving for Seungmin.

Things got heated up when Hyunjin slipped his hand under Seungmin’s untucked shirt, touching the skin there softly as he deepened their kiss. The younger whined as Hyunjin licked into his mouth. The make out session was gentle and soft as Hyunjin wanted to savor every moment but Seungmin pushed his shoulders away.

“You’re smelly,” the younger complained. “Go shower.”

Hyunjin ignored him, latching on the neck instead, kissing the collarbone and shoulder next. “Hyunjinnie …” the younger kept whining.

Hyunjin let out a defeated sigh, “Fine, I’ll go shower.” Hyunjin get up, letting the younger stood up.

“I’ll go and make food while you shower.”

“Wow, is Kim Seungmin cooking tonight?”

“Shut up, I’ve been practicing. You’ll love my kimchi mayo fried rice. Even Jeongin and Channie hyung love it.”

Seungmin went to look for the ingredients, choosing the right pan while quietly humming a song.

When he was about to turn, hands pulled him to Hyunjin’s chest. “I’ve got a better idea, let’s shower together.” He whispered into the younger’s ear.

“Eww, no, go away! I need to cook.”

“Says the one who would just barge in while I was showering.”

“Just go before I throw this pan to you.” Hyunjin giggled, kissing the younger’s head.

“I look forward to the fried rice!” he said, leaving the younger alone.

Of course Seungmin always thought of him like he always thought of the younger. Hyunjin felt stupid for assuming things alone. All they need was to talk to each other, solving problem together. But it’s okay as they could learn from it, as a reference in the future. He sighed happily, looking forward for their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for reading ;)  
this was inspired from this song, One More Chance – 널 생각해 (I Think About You) from DoPil video where they sing this song. this was written in a hurry though,so if its not good i'm sorry.  
tbh this is not the expected outcome 😢 i feel like i need to delete this
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
